Couple Collections'
by Yuki.Talila.Megan
Summary: Amuto,Rimahiko,Kutau And Alittle Yairi  Rated M For Lemons XD  Read&Review Please  Suck As Summary's    A Mix-up Of All Couples


~Yuki,Talila,Megan Doesn't Own Shugo Chara~

Yuki:Hey Minna!

Talila&Megan: *Smirking*

Yuki:What Have They Got In Mind?

Megan: Nothing~

Talila: Just A One-Shot Lemon Between Ikuto And Amu,For Every Amuto Fan In Da' World!

Yuki:No I Won't Allow It*Hides Computer*

Megan&Ikuto: Get The Computer!

Talila: *grabs* Got It~

Megan: Enjoy~

**Amu Is 18 And Ikuto Is 22**

XxXxX

Amu's Pov

Just when i thought my day wasn't going to get any worse,it did...why?It rained on the way home from college...then my mom and dad paid a visit and now...the hentai is in my room...  
>"Yo,Amu" Ikuto said so casual,like he lived here,Stupid PERVERT "Ikuto!What Do You Want?"I am so gonna kick his butt,if he says anything perverted or strange...<br>"Nothing,just wanted to see you is all...since after so many years i thought you might of missed me"Ikuto says with that goddamned smirk on his face "As if i would miss you-you perverted neko"I am definately pissed off with him...

Ikuto's Pov

Heh,teasing Amu is so fun!I forgot how much fun it was!Well down to important buisness...I frowned...she doesn't like but...  
>"Amu,the real reason i came was to tell you something..."she looks at me,unhappy of course...wait UNhappy?<br>"Eh?What's wrong?"she blinks a few times,then without any resolve she ran towards me and hugged me...Hugged Huh?And she said she didn't miss me...  
>"I DID MISS YOU IKUTO!I missed you alot..."Amu...I place my finger under her chin and looked deap into her eyes...This is definately the best time for me too...<p>

Normal Pov

"Amu,I love you..." Ikuto said before placing a chaste kiss onto her was shocked at Ikuto's actions and words but none the less kissed back after a while...Ikuto and Amu started a dominance war with thier tongues...After a while of making out the two of them broke off,panting."Ikuto,I-i love you also" Amu whispered to him,in his weak spot of course making him groan a little,and cause Amu to being who he was after hearing her laugh a little pinned her to the bed,causing Amu to gasp and blush immediantly after she realised what postition they were in ((A / N:Ikuto was on top of her with his knee near her precious place and also he was pinning her arms was just underneath blushing))  
>"I-Ikuto!W-what are you doing!" Amu said blushing even deeper,Ikuto just smirked "I see,you don't feel that way huh?"<br>"D-don't feel w-what way?"  
>"This Way" Ikuto says quietly before smashing his lips against Amu's once loved the way her lips felt soft,smooth and warm,he enjoyed it very was blushing like mad,Ikuto had kissed her twice now,is this what he had mean't by i don't feel that way?Amu gave in,and kissed back Ikuto became shocked but it edged him on further 'his tongue is so..' Amu thought to herself,but Ikuto must have been a mind reader since he broke off and straight away smirked..."My tongue is what Amu?"<br>"Eh,You Heard?"  
>"You Said Out Loud,or a whisper when i stopped for a bit"<br>"O-oh,s-so i said it out loud..."Amu blushed a fire truck red,whilst Ikuto just smirked "So what is it?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"My Tongue"  
>"N-nothing you pervert!"<br>Ikuto chuckled before continuing to kiss Amu,she kissed back of a while Amu felt his hands wandering around her body,she was fine with that but when Ikuto put his hands under her shirt she gasped breaking the kiss.  
>"Ikuto!What are you doing?"<br>"Nothing Amu-koi" Ikuto replyed smirking "Then why we-AH~" Amu started before moaning ?Ikuto found her breast's and was pincing her nipple's."ah~"Amu moaned out once again,Ikuto just smirked at his victory.  
>"I-ikuto!S-stop!"<br>"You don't sound very sure with that"  
>"Ah~" "Your such a naughty girl Amu,not wearing a bra...Have they been like this all day?" Ikuto said smirking as per usual "N-no!I changed after collage!"Amu stated blushing like mad 'What a pervert!'Amu thought.<br>Ikuto took her shirt off,to reveal her large breasts,he smirked "C Huh?" Amu blushed at his comment,it was true she was a C-cup and her breasts were aloit bigger than before everyone had noticed it.  
>"You better not do anything perver-AH~" Once again Ikuto had stopped her half way through her sentance,but this time he was licking her nipples and sucking with one and sucking the other.<br>"Ah~Ikuto!"Amu moaned out once again,she loved what Ikuto was doing to her but she couldn't admit that.  
>"Do you like what i'm doing Amu?"<br>"N-no I-i do-AH!" Amu had tried to respond but Ikuto on her chest made it kind of impossible What seemed like forever Ikuto released her nipples which made Amu sigh in refief 'Finally Over'  
>Ikuto smirked,he wasn't finished by a long moved his fingers down towards that place.<br>"I-IKUTO,W-wait!"Amu shouted but to no avail he had already placed his finger's close to her place (I'm not writing 'that' even if i'm determined DX)  
>"Why wait Amu? You like what i'm doing to you" Ikuto said smirking once again,like he does when he's being himself...<br>"N-no s-sto-AH!"Amu was protesting,but eventually was turned into a moan of pleasure because Ikuto had insirted one finger deep into Amu's core,making her scream out loud.  
>"I-Ikuto!AH~"Amu moaned out as Ikuto pumped his finger faster and harder making Amu hold onto the pink sheets,at this rate she would definately organism early "What,Amu's going to cum heh?"Ikuto said smugly WHILST,smirking "A-aah~Y-yes"Amu moaned in reply as she had let out her first organism...of the night "N-now it's your turn,Ikuto"Amu said before pouncing on her pray "W-wait Amu!"Ikuto said a little startled "I don't think so Ikuto~We are going to play now..."Amu said seductively before giving Ikuto something he had wanted from the real her...<p>

XxXxXx

Yuki:NO!

Megan&Talila: *Rope In Hands* SHUT UP!

Ikuto:R&R For Part 2 :D

Megan: Mwhahaha!

Amu: *Mumbles* Hentai...

R&R :D


End file.
